Girl!
by Wolfman613
Summary: Pranked by the stolls Percy is turned into a girl.
1. I get tricked

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own Percy Jackson. **

Percy's POV

The Stoll's pranked me, they gave me a drink that would turn me into a girl. I was sitting in my cabin when Connor Stoll came in and asked me if I was thirsty. I was in middle of listening to a song I was singing to it on my Ipod. I was kind of thirsty, so I took the cup and drank it. I fainted after I drank it without realizing that when I woke up I was turning into a girl. When I woke up I had strawberry blonde hair up to my shoulders, breasts on my chest, and where my penus had been I had a vagina. I heard Chiron speak "Percy my boy. The Stroll brothers will be punished don't worry. We will find a way to reverse this even if the brothers say its non-reversible." Chiron took out a mirror that had a golden handle and vines engraved around the reflective part. Percy about to jokingly ask when did he turn into a son of Aphrodite. But stopped when he or should I say she got a look at herself in the mirror. Big sea green/blue eye and pink full lips.

"I'm a G-girl!" Percy exclaimed. Chiron got Annabeth and she went to explain to Percy about Periods.


	2. I have a period

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own Percy Jackson. **

Percy's POV

The Stoll's pranked me, they gave me a drink that would turn me into a girl.

_Flashback_

I was sitting in my cabin when Connor Stoll came in and asked me if I was thirsty. I was in middle of listening to a song I was singing to it on my Ipod. I was kind of thirsty, so I took the cup and drank it. I fainted after I drank it without realizing that when I woke up I was turning into a girl. When I woke up I had strawberry blonde hair up to my shoulders, breasts on my chest, and where my penis had been I had a vagina. I heard Chiron speak "Percy my boy. The Stroll brothers will be punished don't worry. We will find a way to reverse this even if the brothers say its non-reversible." Chiron took out a mirror that had a golden handle and vines engraved around the reflective part. Percy about to jokingly ask when did he turn into a son of Aphrodite. But stopped when he or should I say she got a look at herself in the mirror. Big sea green/blue eye and pink full lips.

"I'm a G-girl!" Percy exclaimed. Chiron then got Annabeth, who told me she couldn't be my girlfriend anymore because she was not a lesbian. Then, Chiron told Annabeth to go shopping with me for some clothing; since my old clothes would not fit me anymore.

The next day Annabeth took me to the mall she said "we need to get you some undergarments." Annabeth dragged me to different stores for everyday cloths and a fancy dress for the both of us. Then she ripped up the receipts of the store where we got the cloths from; so I couldn't return it. Afterwards she treated me out for lunch. I ordered a Pie of pizza and a Soda. When Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy I said "just because I'm a girl now doesn't mean I have to stop eating like a boy does it?" Annabeth said "yes."

When we came back to camp I went to my cabin to sleep. The next morning I woke up with blood on my sheets. I immediately called Chiron who got Annabeth to come explain to me that every month a female goes through a period.


	3. I join the hunt

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own Percy Jackson. **

Percy's POV

The Stoll's pranked me, they gave me a drink that would turn me into a girl.

_Flashback_

I was sitting in my cabin when Connor Stoll came in and asked me if I was thirsty. I was in middle of listening to a song I was singing to it on my Ipod. I was kind of thirsty, so I took the cup and drank it. I fainted after I drank it without realizing that when I woke up I was turning into a girl. When I woke up I had strawberry blonde hair up to my shoulders, breasts on my chest, and where my penis had been I had a vagina. I heard Chiron speak "Percy my boy. The Stroll brothers will be punished don't worry. We will find a way to reverse this even if the brothers say its non-reversible." Chiron took out a mirror that had a golden handle and vines engraved around the reflective part. Percy about to jokingly ask when did he turn into a son of Aphrodite. But stopped when he or should I say she got a look at herself in the mirror. Big sea green/blue eye and pink full lips.

"I'm a G-girl!" Percy exclaimed. Chiron then got Annabeth, who told me she couldn't be my girlfriend anymore because she was not a lesbian. Then, Chiron told Annabeth to go shopping with me for some clothing; since my old clothes would not fit me anymore.

The next day Annabeth took me to the mall she said "we need to get you some undergarments." Annabeth dragged me to different stores for everyday cloths and a fancy dress for the both of us. Then she ripped up the receipts of the store where we got the cloths from; so I couldn't return it. Afterwards she treated me out for lunch. I ordered a Pie of pizza and a Soda. When Annabeth looked at me like I was crazy I said "just because I'm a girl now doesn't mean I have to stop eating like a boy does it?" Annabeth said "yes."

When we came back to camp I went to my cabin to sleep. The next morning I woke up with blood on my sheets. I immediately called Chiron who got Annabeth to come explain to me that every month a female goes through a period. I prayed to Artemis immediately afterwards and asked if I could join the hunt until I turned back into a boy. Artemis answered "Yes, but on the condition that you do not flirt with my sister's."


	4. Chapter 4

I prayed to Artemis immediately afterwards and asked if I could join the hunt until I turned back into a boy. Artemis answered "Yes, but on the condition that you do not flirt with my sister's." "Fine" I replied. Artemis told me to say the pledge of Artemis I did so. Then, Lo and behold, I got a Parka and I teleported to Marine Park where the hunt stationed. The camp seemed empty, so I went exploring in the camp which was a Bad Idea; because the hunters were hiding in their tents when I went into one of them I immediately had 2 arrows trained on me. Immediately I raised my hands and said "I was looking for Lady Artemis." The Huntress asked me "Why?" I replied "I wanted to join the hunt." Artemis flashed into the tent; I bowed to her, and said "M'lady Artemis." The Hunters bowed and said "M'lady." Artemis said, "Girls, I want to introduce our newest recruit, Percy Jackson." Thalia came and asked, "Percy when did you get here?" but then she saw me, and said "oh, sorry, I thought you were Percy Jackson like in a boy not girl." I replied "Thals" She asked me "How did you know my name?" I said "What's the matter Thals you don't recognize your own cousin?" She came up to me and shocked me and then she said, "sorry." I threw the entire lagoon on her. Artemis came to hold Thalia back and told her about the Stoll's prank. Thalia came and said "sorry, Percy I didn't realize you got turned into a girl as a result of the Stoll's prank. I replied, "it is okay Thalia just don't shock me again."


End file.
